Four different heroes, Four similiar fates
by CATANATOR
Summary: Join Ike, Marth , Link and Lucario on this mysterious adventure as many things happen to our heroes. As it goes strange things happen like corruption, loss of something special, love and the cycle of life. They will have to face Tabuu once more but with his new Master and it won't be easy when one is forced to join them. Pairings: IkeXSamus/OC MarthX? LinkXZel LucXPeach bad sum.
1. Corruption

**Friends in need  
**

**Author's note: I hope you like it it's my first time and please be constructive and yes it is long for one chapter. I just like writing. I will take any interresting ideas that can contribuate to my fanfic. And lets hope you can guess how she joins or who she is and as strange it can be LucXPeach ain't that bad you should try it.  
**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any other thing from Nintendo, I own my OC that's all but I don't own her at the same time.**

* * *

**?'s POV**

I woke up in a sort of tube filled with water I have no memory of where I am or how I got here? I'm still half unconscious,confused and... scared. I see 2 strange men looking at me saying something I can't identify. Then one of the men pulls a lever and I slowly fall asleep seeing a blue pixel like figure and a dark one.

**3 weeks ago**

**normal POV**

It was a beautiful day in summer at the smash mansion, all the smashers were enjoying their stay at the mansion but one Ike. Ike was different that day it seemed like he wasn't himself. He first got angry and started blasting insults at Marth, Link, MK(Meta Knight), Lucario and Pit. They just thought he didn't get his beauty sleep. Later that day, he started to judge Peach's cooking wich eventually made her cry. Marth then decided to spy on Ike to see why he was acting so rude that day

**Ike's room**

"What's wrong with me today!" said Ike with an angry tone,"I feel like someone else..."

Lucario with a sudden look of horror fell to the ground screaming in agony with his eyes burning like they were taken, had sensed two powerful and evil auras by the name of Tabuu wich he already knew and and an unknown one.

Ike came out of his room to see Lucario injured and Marth and Link spying on him "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" he said furiously but he calmed down and examined Lucario it seemed that his eyes were now a bloody red color, Ike gulped a bit in disgust

"Ike! We need to bring him to Dr. Mario quickly he seems... injured but... differently," said Marth worried about his friend

They were soon in Dr. Mario's "hospital" located in the smash mansion near the training grounds

"Mama-mia what-a happened to Lucario?" Dr. Mario said in his Italian accent

"If I'm correct Lucario was checking Ike's aura to see why he was angry today but then he fell to the ground holding his eyes and screaming in pain I suppose he saw something dark" the young hylian boy replied

"Dark?..." Ike said slighty scared

"Don't worry Ike that's a theory that doesn't mean it's true," Marth said trying to cheer up his pal

"Shouldn't you report this to Master Hand?" Dr. Mario said

"Good idea," Link said

While their quest to go see MH(Master Hand) they saw Olimar crying they stopped and Marth asked " What's wrong Olimar?" " All my pikmins are dead but I planted them this morning" Olimar replied. "Don't worry we'll tell MH were going to his office anyways" Link said "Oh thank you very much!" Olimar said " No problem,".

**At Master Hand's office**

Ike knocks on the door. " Come in",he said politely," what seems to be the problem?"

" Lucario is badly injured,",Ike stuttered,"What happened?" MH said

"Since Ike was acting strangely, me, Marth and Lucario went to spy on him while MK and Pit were thinking about what could have put Ike in this mood" Link said ashamed " Well there will a punishement but get to the point with Lucario..." ,MH said impatiently, " I don't have all day," " yeah we know he examined Ike's aura but it seems that there was more than one aura and then he fell and started screaming in pain" replied Marth

"Is this true Ike?" ,MH said, "Uh to be honest I don't know myself I've been drifting away from everyone in the mansion since Tabuu's last attack a few months ago," MH thought "This can't be... Is it really him? Ike destroyed Tabuu's core with Ragnell... Oh no the last attack Tabuu did he was targeting Link the hero of time but Ike pushed Link away from it..."

**Flash back **

"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU USING THIS POWERFUL ATTACK THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BLOCK HAHAHAHA!" Tabuu said hysterically laughing

Tabuu was charging a weapon that seemed to be a spear it was dark with a red aura around it. He then threw it towards Link but he didn't have time to react. Link slowly closed his eyes waiting for the impact. He heard a grunt coming in front of him. It was Ike!

"I fight for my friends" Ike said smirking at Tabuu with a spear in his chest

"NO! NO! You weren't supposed to take the hit! _grrr _no matter he will do the thing" Tabuu said annoyed

"Not so fast!" Snake said. Snake threw a smoke grenade right in Tabuu's face

"_cough cough_ how dare you?!" Tabuu said blindly throwing energy spheres

" We still got some surprises for you" Marth said slashing Tabuu's energy wings

Tabuu fell to the ground coughing "You can try all you want but you can't defeat me!" Tabuu said with a smile on his face

"Now Link!" Ike screamed in pain coughing up blood

Link hooked on to Tabuu and stabbed his core and used his gauntlets to make an oppening for the decisive strike

"Hurry I can't hold on all day!" Link said being shaked up and down, " hahahaha! Resistance is futile" Tabuu said just charging an energy sphere to strike Link down

"HURRY UP!" the hylian said screaming in panic

"Alright lets do this" Ike said getting up, " Zelda just close my wound i'll be back in a second". Zelda did as she was told

Ike then jumped charging his full power in his trusty sword. He dashed towards Link and Tabuu yelling " GREAT AETHER SLASH!" but before slashing Link threw a deku nut in Tabuu's face slighty stunning him and let go of Tabuu and Ike slashed Tabuu's core many times and he started to disintegrate.

"NOOOOOO!I WILL GET MY REVENGE! " Tabuu said before fading then Ike fell to the ground and passed out

**Present time**

"Maybe the spear has to do something with it?" MH thougth to himself," uh Master Hand? you've been staring mindlessly at the wall for 3 minutes" Link said sweat dropping, "Uh what? I'm sorry we need to scan you in Dr. Mario's scanner right now Ike", " Alright?" Ike said unsure

They soon made their way to Dr. Mario's "hospital"

"Dr. Mario we need you to scan Ike right away" MH said worried

"No can't-a do right-a now I need to find Lucario hehe" Dr. Mario said with a fake smile

"Lucario!? You lost Lucario?!" Marth said getting angry

"No I didn't lose him he made me go to sleep with a single strike" Dr. Mario said touching his neck

"Great! Something might be wrong with Ike and Lucario is gone off somewhere we don't kn..." Link said interrupted by Toon Link running and screaming in Dr Mario's office "YOU GUYS! WE NEED HELP!" Toon said breathless.

"Woah Toon what's wrong?!" Link asked curiously, " He's mad very mad, it's scary" Toon said shivering, " Mad? Mad! Guys it's Lucario" Marth said as he ran off. He came back and asked " hey Toon where is he exactly?", " in the living room,MK,Pit and Falco are already there trying to calm him down" he replied, "ok thanks" he said as he ran off again.

" Alright Toon stay here with Ike, Master Hand and Ike I'll go see if they need help" Link said running off, " OK LINK!" he shouted

"Master Hand what's wrong with me?" Ike asked worried, " The spear that went through you're body contained some fragments of Tabuu, I fear he will try to corrupt you to kill your friends then posses your body and Tabuu has a new ally but I do not know who he is" MH said sadly, "But I don't want Tabuu to do that! Is there any way to stop him or anything?!" Ike said with the fear of hurting his friends

"There is" Dr. Mario quickly replied, "Really?" Ike asked, " yes but-a we will have to take drastic measures to get you out of this" he replied

"Toon?" asked MH, " Yes Master Hand?" he replied, " not a word about this ok? I don't want to have panic and fear all across the mansion or else conscequences will ensue" he said, " Yes Master Hand I won't let you down"

" Did you hear that?" Bowser said, " Yes I did idiot" Ganondorf replied, " we can cause mischief wahahaha" Wario said laughing ," mmhmm maybe if can see this new ally of Tabuu he can give us some of his powers so we can defeat the smashers?" Wolf asked " I like that plan Wolf" replied Ganondorf, " now lets go before they see us" he said, " Wait! you think I'm just going to let you do that?" King Dedede said, " crap he found out" Bowser said unpleased," fine you can join us but no dumb stuff" Ganondorf replied," ok lets go find this guy" Dedede said.

**In the living room**

" Why is he so angry?" Falco asked, "I do not know but reasoning with him doesn't seem to work but I've never seen him this angry last time was when we found out that he was secretly dating Peach wich surprises me but he doesn't seem to hear us either" Meta Knight replied, "But he's sure one hell of a fighter" Pit said while shooting arrows.

" Guys, me and Link are here for backup" Marth said while catching his breath," about damn time" Falco replied angry

"I'll help too", Peach chirped, " I'll make him fall asleep"

"No wait you'll make..." Link said but he started to fall alseep cause of Peach's final smash

"_ZZZZZZ_" was heard by everyone but Peach. "There all better now to wake up everyone" Peach said happy from her good thinking

**After waking everyone up**

"Ok I'll wake up Lucario now" Peach said cheerfully, "NOO!" everyone shouted exhausted from Lucario's battle.

"But we'll never know why he attacked us if you don't ask him" she replied with a frown

"She does have a point" Pit approved

"Well judging by Pit's heart I'd wake him up but don't make him mad or he'll start attacking again and might hurt lady Peach" Meta Knight affirmed calmly

"Well what are we waiting for?" Pit chirped

Peach then wakes Lucario up softly with a little kiss and everyone but MK and Link making a face or sticking their tongues out

"_ugh_ where am I? Peach did you?", Lucario said confused and touching his mouth, " I...I...what did I do during my breakdown?"

" Nothing big enough to do any major damage but you didn't get hurt or hurt anyone so it's ok Lucario" Peach said happily putting her hand on his paw. Lucario then slighty blushed and happy that no one got hurt because of his acts specialy Peach. Then Lucario got up but fell right after.

" I think you used too much energy Luc I think we should bring you instead?" ,Marth offered," Ok thanks" he replied

**At Dr. Mario's office**

"Well this is shocking",Master Hand said," Ike won't survive that. He surived alot of things but this will be too much for him"

"What-a other choice do we have?" Dr. Mario replied

"Maybe if we transfer his soul into a new form of himself? Or clone I would say" Master Hand said trying to find a way to save Ike without killing him

"That-a could-a work but-a how are going to find someone who transfers souls and-a clone of his body?"Dr. Mario said still not convinced it would work

" And that's when I show up. I can find both of them..." Master Hand said proudly but Ike wasn't listening to Master Hand anymore. He was thinking how did he get stuck like this and now his friends might be in trouble because of him."Damnit Tabuu why me? I am a strong warrior but even this I can't handle alone..." he thought to himself.

"Ike?Ike?IKE!",Master Hand shouted," uh what? oh I'm sorry Master Hand but I don't think your plan will work" Ike snapped out and replied

" And why is that?" the disembodied hand asked ticked off by his answer

" Well I theorize that my soul is also corrupted by Tabuu's core so I don't know if giving me another body will work", Ike said slighty depressed by his fate

"So what-a do we do Master Hand?" Dr. Mario asked, " I am out of suggestions..." Master Hand replied defeated

"Well we could always completely destroy my body and my soul?" Ike suggested

"WHAT!? You're willing to do that for us?!" MH boomed surprised and not very pleased

"Well it's for the good of everyone and my decision can change our fate so I decided I want to get destroyed competely so Tabuu cannot use me or posses me" Ike said with no fear within him

"That-a was such a beatiful speech" Dr. Mario said with a tear in his eye, "Ike your father would be proud of you..." Master Hand said smiling(if he could)

" Thank you" he replied with a small smile, "We'll have to tell everyone about the news" replied MH

"I know... but not now" Ike said

Then Lucario, Peach, Pit, Marth, MK, Link and Falco came in Dr. Mario's and MH stop talking about Ike's sacrifice

"Hey!" Pit and Peach chirped happily, "We brought Lucario back Dr. Mario" MK said

" Good thank you very much!" he replied, " but Lucario I have bad news for you..."

"... Go let me hear them" he said worried, "I guess-a you already know about-a the vision problem but-a that-a also took your aura sensing to a low level and-a you will need to train hard to get your aura senses back..." Dr. Mario replied with a sad tone

"I understand..." Lucario replied angry, "_gasp _Lucario... You're... Blind..." Peach said in disbelief and devasted. She then started running out of the office with tears in her eyes. "WAIT PEACH!" he said grabbing Pit thinking he's Peach.

"Uh Lucario... I'm Pit not Peach" ,Pit said confused, " Ike... this... is... all.. YOUR FAULT!" Lucario boomed with an immense dark and red energy emanating from his jumped out the window and started making a HUGE shadow ball willing to consume to whole mansion in it

"HIYAAAAAAAAAA!"Lucario was shouting in pain creating the ball

"SHIT GUYS!" ,Pit said in panic, " We need to stop him before he destroys everything"

"ALRIGHT COMBAT MODE ENGAGED" MH shouted activing the alarm at the same time

"MK, Link and Pit hurry to Lucario. Marth go and get ready to activated mega force field in case. Falco go get Peach RIGHT NOW!" MH ordered. They did what was demanded.

"Ike..." MH said slowly, " Yes?" he replied

" I know the force field won't do the trick so this is it this is how you will get destroyed. Put all your soul power in Ragnell and strike the ball when he unleashes it. It should kill you, sap your life force and that should do the trick" MH said with a sad tone(it would be sad face but he's a hand) "I...I... ok this it oh and please tell that stupid princess: I fight for my friend" ,Ike said with regretful smile, "Sorry Lucario this is my fault..." he whispered to himself.

**Falco's POV**

"Damnit where is that princess?" he thought to himself just as he bump into her.

"Ouch" ,she replied, " Peach we got to hurrt it's Lucario" the blue falcon said.

"What! What happened?" she replied, "He's going to destroy this place if we don't stop him!" he snapped back

"_GASP"_ as she gasped Falco grabbed her hand at they started running towards the yard.

I quickly opened the door and saw MK, Pit and Link trying to fight the mad pokemon, but while he was fighting the ball kept charging. As I was thinking of a way to stop it, Peach started running towards Lucario. "PEACH! Wait!" I shouted but she was already near him. She started hitting Lucario like a five year old screaming "Lucario stop I'm sorry" but then he looked at her for a moment with his bloody eyes. She ran crying man I felt bad but I couldn't do anything for her.

**Marth's POV**

" Ok Master Hand I'm ready to activated it" Marth said through the communicator, "Good I will tell when to deploy it" MH replied

I was nervous wondering what would happen if the barrier wouldn't work. Worried about my friends but I have to worry later right now I have to stay calm

"Marth I want you to listen to my plan" I heard Master Hand saying, " Ok what is it?" I replied, " I need you to activated it when the half of the ball gets by the barrier's limits so it can split it in half and we can take care of it alright?" he said, "Uh ok but are sure this will work" I replied, "Don't worry we got you covered" Master Hand answered. I continued to wait wondering if this plan would work hoping that they would destroy it before it's unleashed. I soon felt the ground shake like an earthquake but I don't think it was an earthquake cause through the cameras I saw everything happening. I saw Toon, Ike , MH and Dr. Mario by the window looking at the battle but something seemed odd Ike seemed like he was getting ready for something. But I had to check on the others, MK, Pit, Link and Falco were fighting Lucario but the ball was still growing. Then a figure appeared behind me, I quickly turned around pointing my sword towards that person.

"An interresting fight isn't it?" the stranger said, "It could be better" I dryly replied.

"So who are you stranger?" I asked, "You already want to end the fun?" the stranger replied

"Lucario's in pain isn't he but he isn't near what HE will feel hehehehe" the stranger said laughing. " What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Your friend Ike will be... Tabuu's new form" the stranger said slowly, " What!? NO! You're lying!" I snapped back at angry

"And Lucario is just the begining of the phases" the stranger said, "now watch the show with me"

**Lucario's POV**

I never felt this much rage, I never knew I had this hidden power in me, but now... It was too late to come back. I can hear the voices but I can't identify them. I am now a prisonner of the "master", I wish I can stop this right now but the darkness is in too deep. Peach, I'm sorry if you can hear this it's probably my good inside me, friends I am also sorry for all this trouble but now it's over for me. I am but dust, I am but wind, I am but despair in need of help...

**Meta Knight's POV**

I saw the ball getting bigger, I then stopped fighting to take a moment a stare at everyone and everything around me, these were my friends this was my home. As I stopped, Lucario fell to the ground and was making a regretful smile. But no... This couldn't end here I got up and started attacking the ball it was getting slighty smaller every time I attacked but still growing a bit. I shouted " GUYS IF WE ATTACK IT, IT GETS SMALLER BUT WE NEED TO GO ALL TOGETHER"

"Ok" I heard Pit say.

**Ike's POV**

I was ready for this all my soul and spirit was in Ragnell ready for one last strike.

"Ike are you ready? Marth will soon deploy the shield" Master Hand said

I replied " Yes I am Master Hand".

"Ok, the ball is coming. Marth get the shield ready" MH said through the communicator. "Alright Master Hand" I hear Marth reply. I got ready to do one last great aether slash

"Alright Marth... Activate it... NOW" as soon as MH said that the barrier was on, it sliced the ball in half but it was still huge.

"It's my turn now" I said, "Go get them boy"MH said, " Good luck Ike" Toon said.

I dashed towards the ball, "Thanks everybody" I thought to myself

" GREAT AETHER SLASH" I screamed, slashing the ball and getting consumed...

**Marth's POV**

Me and the stranger and the stranger both in disbelief we both screamed "NOOO!".

"IKE!" I screamed in pain cause I had lost a friend who seemed to do on purpose to do that

"Ike was a bigger problem then expected I guess me and master will find a way" the stranger said disappearing

"Bigger problem? Find a way?" I asked myself confused and angry.

**Link's POV**

I just saw Ike getting consumed in the ball and destroying it. I stood there shocked of what just happened. I couldn't move my feet, my friend just died and I didn't do anything about it. Hero of Time of my ass I told myself. But then I saw something gold shining on the ground it seemed to be Ike's... IKE'S RAGNELL. It didn't get consumed and destroyed, I ran towards it clutching it and holding it tight like it was my baby. " Ike you bastard..." I thought to myself.

**In Tabuu's secret lair(normal POV)**

"Damnit! I never expected Ike to do that" the strange silhouette said, " Don't worry Master I have a plan that will work quite perfectly" Tabuu replied.

Tabuu caught the stranger's attention. "And what would be that plan?" he asked, " It's quite simple I've managed to sense a little bit of Ike's aura in his sword..." he replied, " Perfect, but since you can only do the possesion spell once a year we will have to wait an entire year to continue our plans but in the mean time I can re-create Ike's body, personality, soul, everything" the stranger said.

" Great but it would be dangerous to re-create the Ike that was there a few hours ago" Tabuu said warning his Master

" I am aware and that's why I will play with his personality and soul so we can make him our mindless puppet, our servant. our little secret assassin" he said chuckling.

" That is a great plan Master but there is one last thing I question. Since you will be making him a new him they will recognize him won't they?" Tabuu asked

"Haha you see things true easily" he laughed out, "That is my job to make sure everything goes to plan" he replied.

"Well then as I was saying I will change his appearance so they don't recognize him" he said proudly, "That shouldn't fail but we will need to forge a new weapon for him using Ragnell's metal" Tabuu said taking notice, " mmhmm you're right we shall make them two crescent moon sickles like ninjas", he replied.

" Very well Master I will take care of it's forging and bringing Ragnell back with his bit of soul in it" he said. "Excellent! I shall start planning now" he replied.

**Back at Smash Mansion**

" I can't believe I let Ike do that" Marth said to himself in tears, " Come on Marth no one could have done anything and plus we all know who's taking the blame of his death" Link replied sadly, "He was a good friend, Marth you should bring Ragnell to his tombstone" Pit suggested.

"I guess so" Marth sighed. He then took Ragnell with him and headed to his then saw alot of the smashers sad from this loss,especialy Lucario and Samus(they both like each other but they don't know).As Marth got to the graveyard he noticed the few graves and Lucario standing beside Ike's grave.

"Lucario?" Marth asked surprising him," oh Marth it's you, this is all my fault I was too blind to see it wasn't his fault and rage got over me(no puns intended)" he said thinking about Ike, "Luc... it's ok, he did his duty defending his friends and Master told me everything. He wanted this to happen, he got corrupted by Tabuu when we last fought him and decided to make it look like an accident so no one would know" Marth explained.

"Marth... Thank your for enlightening me, now I must go train and get used to this vision" Lucario said before leaving.

Marth then got closer to the grave and planting the sword beside the tombstone and thought to himself "Ike you bastard you never told me and now you're gone without me saying sorry about the stuff I did to you". Marth then bursted in tears sobbing " Ike come back".

**Author's note: damn it was long but it was cool to write hope you enjoy next chapter might be shorter but it will be about Link and it will be the return of Tabuu and his will be 1 year after Ike's 't forget be constructive not negative and I will take cool ideas if you have any and last thing I might not always pay attention to Lucario's blindness but I will try my best.**


	2. Link's defeat

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the last chapter it seems that a few letters and words dissappeared during the publishing but this chapter will be 1 year after Ike's death and Lucario will now be more aware of stuff, Marth is still heartbroken but does not show it, something bad will happen to Link and the OC will now show up in a few moments. Disclaimers: I do not own SSBB only the OC(half and half) and the invented third party game. I also decided Snake will be a key character and will romance with the OC and Marth can feel lonely for the first time and Ike will also have some OC time at some point later on.  
**

* * *

**Smash Mansion(Normal POV)**

It has been 1 year since the Lucario and Ike incident. Lucario now controls his anger and aura senses to a even higher level then before but Marth is still shocked but does not show it, he just doesn't like to talk about it. Today is a special day a newcomer from an third party game called Lunar Moon Rush, the newcomer is named Night Arctus. No one knows what this Night person does or how Night got here.

**Marth's POV**

I am still happy to know that someone new is joining the mansion. Hopefully we will be friends and show the mansion around. But now I am demanded to MH's office. As I walk I see Link talking to Zelda. I hear them talk about a year passed and I didn't hear the last part but I salute them politely and head to MH's office. I knock at the door, I hear a " come on" so I enter the office and ask " you wanted to see me?".

"Yes Marth I did you must be aware of wich day we are close" he said in a serious tone.

"Yes I am aware but what seems to be the problem?" I asked confused.

"Tabuu" he replied.

"Oh... He's returning soon with his powerful attack?" I asked

"Yes he is and we still don't know what he did with Ragnell, we only know that he knew about Ike's bit of soul in it" he said.

"Ah...I see so we will not be accepting any newcomers after this Night person?" I asked.

" Exactly so I want you to make sure everything is undercontrol in the mansion" he replied.

" I shall fufill my duty" I answered back, " As I expected" he replied.

" As for the newcomer, Night, she is a different and a bizzare person so keep an eye on her too" he said.

"SHE!? Night is a girl... I... Ok very well then" he replied.

"I know Marth but just make sure she's not a suspect that's all" Master Hand said

"I will don't worry" I answered back, " You may leave now" he said.

"Thank you" I said as I left the office.

I was now walking in the hallway now confused that Night was actualy a girl and I hoped that she didn't have distractions (hayem if you know what I mean XD). I kept walking until I wasn't paying where I was going and I then bumped into Lucario.

"Hello Marth" he greeted

"Hello Lucario" I replied

"Where were you going?" he asked. I replied " No where I was just confused that the newcomer his actualy a girl hehe and I have to watch over her in case she's suspect...".

"Aah I see a girl uh? Well good luck and next time watch where you are going, I won't hesitate in making you fall next time" he teased chuckling. I then continued on walking to where ever I was heading. I then heard on the intercom " everywhere gather at the cafeteria we will introducing the newcomer to everyone". I made my way to the cafeteria.

**At the cafeteria (Link's POV)**

I saw everyone arriving not too long after I arrived. Zelda was sitting on my right holding my arm happily and talking to Peach. On my left Marth had just arrived we both said hi and waited for Master Hand. When he arrived everyone was still talking wich made him angry so he shouted "SHUT UP!". Now that everyone was listening he started talking "Hello dear smashers today you might know or not but today we are introducing a new smasher in the tournament and in the mansion so please be nice with our newcomer and now I introduce to you the new smasher: NIGHT ARCTUS!". Just as he said the name the curtains went up revealing a... very cute girl... GIRL!? She was about a 1 or 2 years younger than me. She had... pink hair?! Very beautiful eyes like gems they were the color of a green grass valley that reflected an emerald( not the chaos emerald). She had a uhm revealing outfit i'd say. She was wearing a blue skirt that was revealing most of her slim and beautiful legs and a... strapless top but it was an armor but it was still strapless. She had bigger breast than Samus's... wait WHAT!? Bigger than Samus wow uh I mean breast? Why would I be talking about that I wasn't even looking there. Anyways she had two ninja sickles that were attached to each other with a long chain and the blades seem to be crescent moon blades that had a colour very familiar like Ike's... no... Ragnell... Ah it can't be it's just a coincidence haha. And she was from a game apparently called Lunar Moon Rush anyways I don't want Zelda to get jealous wich would surprise me if it would haha. Ah and she also looked strong and fearless but don't judge the book by its cover or something like that. So me, Marth, Zelda and Peach decided to go introduce ourselves to her but she tried to hide behind her sickles and seemed very nervous.

" Are you ok?" I asked her politely.

"I...I...I... uhm gue-guess so" she stuttered nervously.

"Ah the shy type I'm guessing?" I asked.

"Well... I...I... ha-happen t-to be when it's this crowded" she said hiding behind Link.

"Ah I see then come with us we'll go where there is less people" I told her calmy reachign her hand.

We then went to the living room where barely anyone was there only Lucario meditating and MK reading a book. When we arrived she sat on the couch next to MK's couch I then sat with her with Marth by my side.

"Now that it's less crowded are you ok?" I asked her.

" Yes, thank you mister?" she replied.

"Link call me Link" I replied.

"And your friends?" she asked.

"This is Marth, the blonde one is princess Peach, princess of the mushroom kingdom and the other one is Zelda the princess of Hyrule and also Sheik one of the last Sheikas" I said presenting each and one of them. " The furry one here is Lucario he's blind but he knows you're here and his a really nice guy and the masked ball is MK, Meta Knight for short I wouldn't say enemy but he fights Kirby alot and he his rivals with Galacta Knight".

"Ok it's nice to meet you, as you know my name is Night Arctus I am from a game named Lunar Moon Rush. My main quest in the game is to stop a vilain named Nocturne from turning the moon into a black hole wich is my source of power and life". she exlpained.

" Well since you made it here you must have some good potential?" Marth asked.

"Well I got to admit I don't think I'm a strong fighter" she said with a sad look.

"Ah! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Marth replied feeling bad.

"It's ok it doesn't matter" she said still a bit sad

"Don't push it Marth" Zelda said.

"Well Night how about me and Zelda show you around the mansion between girls?" Peach asked with a smile

"Uh sure why not?" she said unsure but accepted.

As soon as they left I quicky looked at Lucario and said " So? what does her aura say?". " I sense she is keeping a secret but she is also very very shy but she got comfortable with us so she'll be "ok" with us so don't push too much if you want to know her secret if you make her feel uncomfortable she'll in tears I can see how nervous she is so please don't do anything stupid ok guys?" Lucario said.

"Alright" I replied, "Sure" Marth said, " Ok" MK said.

"Good now Marth,MK go check on her Link I need to talk with you" Lucario said. We all nodded, I followed Lucario and the two others went for Night.

"Link I sense something or someone haunting you? Why didn't you talk about it before? You know it's consuming your inside each day and getting stronger everyday." Lucario said with a piercing look. " I...I... Fear it... It keeps coming every night and haunts me, it shows me what would happen if I didn't choose to become hero of time and I fear it will come true someday" I replied scared.

"I see, well the only thing you can do is face it, find the source of it and face it or keep running and getting consumed and if that happens your nightmares will come true" he replied with a glare.

"Ok I will face it but I think it comes from Ganondorf" I said, "Then before acting go see MH" he replied,

"Alright" I said.

Then we both left the went to train and I went towards Master Hand's office.

**In the garden (Night's POV)**

I was walking with Peach and Zelda nervously, they had told me to calm down but I just couldn't especialy with what I was hiding in me... Ike. I was just Ike's dusk nothing more nothing less. I had to be ready when we would resurrect him, I was the vessel, I was only puppet that no one cared about, used by other people only for serving them and since I was created to join the mansion they created a game for me but it just made me worse.

"Night? Night? NIGHT SNAP OUT OF IT!" Peach screamed.

As I stopped thinking I bumped into a tall muscular man with a... sexy beard and fell to the ground.

"Ouch" I said in pain.

"Ah my bad here let me help you get up" he said putting his hand in front of me. I reached his hand and got all red.

"eh haha thanks for helping me up" I said getting shy and nervous and blushing.

"Hey! Aren't you the new one?" he asked.

" Agh uh uhm _gulp_ ye-ye-yes" I replied like a 6 years old.

"Hahaha! You don't have to be shy I won't bite" he laughed, "May I ask your name? I didn't have time to attend your welcoming".

"Ni-Ni-Night..." I said quickly.

"Night uh? That's a beautiful name" he said smiling at me.

"Wha-wha-what about yours?" I asked shyly.

"mmhmm?..." he said. He didn't know his name? Then he shouted " SNAKE!".

"_EEEEEK"_ I screamed scared.

"Hahahaha! Name's Snake nice to meet ya but I got to run" he said happily and left. Zelda and Peach started smiling at me awkwardly making me feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong did I do anything wrong? I made myself a fool in front of him now he thinks I'm an idiot?!" I started panicking

"Woah calm down girl I think someone is nervous because you have a crush on him" Peach said with a big smile on her face.

"CRUSH!? I don't want to crush him. I'm way more _petite_ than him and feminine and he's way taller, muscular and manly." I replied confused. They both facepalmed and said "Nevermind" and left me alone in the garden.

**In Tabuu's lair(normal POV)**

"Tabuu you did a good job but there is on thing in the way" the stranger said.

"What would be the problem Master?" Tabuu asked.

"Snake..." he said.

"Ah I see he's making her feel weird? Then must I terminate him?" Tabuu asked.

"No I feel that we can use Snake at our advantage if we let them "cuddle" and then eliminate him after" the stranger replied.

" Very well then must I do anything to bring them closer?" Tabuu asked.

"No, let time do its work then worry but now about you go in Ganondorf?" the stranger said.

"Very well what are your instruction?" Ganondorf asked.

"First use your new powers and strike Link down then it should trigger his triforce and plunge him in ETERNAL CHAOS mwahahaha" he said laughing hysterically.

"Very well" Ganondorf said leaving in a dark portal.

**At Smash Mansion (Link's POV)**

I was walking towards the training room when someone tried to punch me. I dodge the hit just in time, I had felt the flames on the fist. I pulled out my trusty Master Sword and my hylian shield and looked at the figure.

"Always dodging my hits aren't you?" the voice said chuckling. I recognized that voice I heard it so many times.

"Ganondorf! What do you want?" I asked still ready to fight.

"Nothing much just want to fight like the old times" he said smirking.

"I don't believe one word you say" I snapped back at him.

"Very well then" he said charging towards me.

I barrel rolled between his legs and slashed his back. He grunted and threw a fireball at me but I blocked it with my shield and I took my bow and shot a light arrow right in his chest. He coughed up alot of blood and was agonizing just when I thought he was in no condition to fight he disappeared and appeared behind me grabbing my neck. I couldn't touch the ground anymore. He was gonna finish me.

"_Urgh_! You caused me but problems you little pest now you won't be having those nightmares anymore hahahaha" Ganondorf laughed and then his fist became dark and...

**Hallway to the training grounds(Zelda's POV)**

I was walking looking for Link with Samus and Lucario. Since they're so nice they accepted.

"So Lucario? How's it going with Peach" I asked.

"Uh what? Why would you ask me now?!" he replied surprised. "Well it's going well not stop".

"Fine" I replied, "So Samus are you... over it?". Her eyes started to get watery and trying to hold it in.

"Oh I'm so sorry Samus I didn't know" I apologized feeling bad.

"It's ok I just miss him" she replied with a few tears.

We continued walking and Lucario was feeling awkward since he was the only guy and because of that he bumped into the wall. Then when we were near the training grounds we heard a scream similar to Link's when he couldn't talk before. We quickly went towards the scream, we saw Link with Ganondorf's fist through Link's body. I fell to the ground and started crying but Lucario and Samus charged towards Ganondorf, both punching him off Link and neutralizing him immediatly. Link was in a bad condition but his hole was closing sealing it like nothing happened only a weird mark on his chest. It was a black star with a red skull behind it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I asked furiously not controlling myself.

"I gave him the mark of our Master and he will not be in eternal chaos for eternity I did my duty since I cannot tell you more about it I must die" he said before he got consumed in dark flames chuckling.

"mmhmm their Master is brilliant" Lucario said.

"Yeah, he won't hesitate killing his subjects so we don't know who this Master his" Samus replied. I was too sad to reply anything.

**At Dr. Mario's office(Lucario's POV)**

Link was in trouble I shouldn't have told him to go all these problems are because of me, Ike... now Link. Now Samus and Zelda are sad because of me I have to do something about this Master person.I need information but where should I start, Master Hand? Nah he wouldn't let me... Maybe the new girl knows something.

"Girls... I'm sorry..." I apologized to them.

"Uh what do you mean Luc?" Samus asked.

"Yeah? I don't understand why are you apologizing?" Zelda also asked.

"It's my fault all of this happened, I got mad and threw the shadow ball, Ike took the hit and... Link had these nightmares I told him to face them but this happened..." I explained started to steam up.

"No Lucario it's not Ike did his duty and Link never knew about Ganondorf's Master or his new powers" Zelda said trying to cheer me up.

"I can't let another friend get hurt like this, I need to do something about this" I replied.

"Well maybe I can help" Samus said.

"Really!?" I asked her with the hope of stopping this nonsense.

"Well like Link I've been having dreams about Ike but it seems that he's trying to tell me something and that he's still alive somewhere but I can't see where he is" Samus explained.

"Interesting maybe tonight I can join your dream with my aura power and speak with Ike from your dream" I offered Samus.

"Sure why not anything to bring Ike back but if you're going to sleep with me shouldn't you tell Peach?" Samus asked. Me and Zelda sweatdropped and I told her " We are not sleeping together I will be in your room on your floor meditating and will join your dream that's all".

"Ah ok hehe sorry for that" she replied.

"No worries it stays with us" I said.

"Now lets let Link rest here we'll come and get him tomorow" I said.

**Samus's room(Lucario's POV)**

"Ok Samus tell me about the dream a little bit?" I asked her.

"Ok, well first I appear in a room to see a silhouette standing in front of you. It then reveals itself as Ike's messenger and that it's here to bring you a message from Ike. He then tells me that he is closer then you think and that soon he will come back but he won't be himself and that I need to stop Ganondorf from taking Link down but if you fail it won't matter cause he'll be sending someone else after many other smashers and take their powers and then he told me I know will talk about this to Lucario I look foward to meeting him and then it was morning" she explained to me.

" Ah so he's waiting for me? Very well lets not keep him waiting" I said.

"Uh yeah I would like to go to bed but I need to change..." she said embarrassed.

"_Sigh_ Samus I'm blind how can I stare at them if I cannot see them" I replied facepalming myself.

"Oh uhm my bad" she replied changing herself into her sleeping clothes(wich is basically only her bra and panties). She then started to fall asleep when I then saw the portal to her dream open. I was then transported into a weird room.

"UH I CAN SEE!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yes I can give you the power to see in this room" someone replied to me.

"Ike? Is that you?" I asked.

"Well no but call me Ike if you want I am just here to warn you from a greater danger then what you ever faced before, you must stop the remaining servants of the Master and find Ike but I cannot tell you where he is but I can tell you that he is closer then you think and the Master and Tabuu are also closer then you think..." he explained to me.

"Well that should help you Luc" Samus said.

"Yeah pretty MUCH!" I said looking at Samus only wearing a bra and panties and starting blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry " she said trying to cover herself.

"Lets just get out of here and go get Link" I said. I woke up in Samus's room with her also waking up.

"The awkward room thing stays you and me ok?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" she replied.

"Lets go get help were going to need some" I said.

* * *

**Author's note: Thx for reading the second chapter and now that the real quest is in. What will happen to Link? What will Night soon become if this goes on? Will they stop the rest of the servants ? And will they discover where the Master and Ike hide. Well you'll have to read if you want to know XD. I also want to say that there will be little pairings as it goes like the Samus/Luc we had here and next chapter should be Snake, Night or Marth. And don't forget this is my first time and I'm taking ideas and constructive stuff.**


End file.
